Airwalker Felix
Airwalker Felix was born in Vale. He is the Airwalker after Airwalker Django and before Airwalker Victor. Apart from his legacy of the Felix Canon, Airwalker Felix accomplished many things throughout his lifetime. Before Airwalker Méphistò, Felix was the popular and loved Airwalker. The people of the empire loved Felix, he was the physical manifestation of peace and kindness to them. This is mainly because he orchestrated the most peaceful Revolution during the Age of Revolution. He turned the United Colonies of Rybak's Jungle Province into the nation of Jenovale, and he did this without mobilizing any troops or making any threats. The specifics of Felix's life are a bit ambiguous, for his journal is composed of letters he sent to his mother rather than a daily journal. Childhood Airwalker Felix was born in Vale, a city that was at the time a part of the United Colonies of Rybak, specifically in the Jungle Province. He was raised by his mother and never knew his father. He went to school regularly in Vale, something that wasn't very common in the Empire unless you lived in the City of Albatross. Throughout his education, he had only one teacher, a hunter who came from Jinople, Vale's sister city. His teacher was very fond of Felix, and actively tried to help train Felix in archery and swordplay. When he wasn't jumping from tree to tree, Felix was studying in class with all of the other kids. This is how he met Sheba, a girl he mentions an ample amount of times in his letters. No Airwalker has ever gotten married. Felix never got married, but he is the only Airwalker to ever mention having a love interest. At first, it was believed that his love for Sheba was unrequited, but although they never married, Sheba writes quite a lot about Felix herself in her journals. Pre-Airwalker Life When Felix became a teenager, he made it very clear to his mother that he wanted to join the military. He was fascinated by Airwalker Django and was secretly interested in running away and becoming a Southern Raider. The Manifesto Scare '''was very alive during his life, so any military inspired man at the time had one dream: be responsible for destroying the Manifesto. Felix's '''first letter to his mother is sent from Jinople the moment he was admitted into the service. He was sent to patrol Easton, the only free nation within the Empire. Felix's job was to patrol the four cities of Easton using Django's railway. He mentions frequently in his letters how much he loves the railways in place. His earliest letters in Easton read only good things about his experience in Easton. He quickly fell in love with Django's Country. Unbeknownst to Felix, the Wise Men of Skyloft visited Vale on his sixteenth birthday. The only record of this happening is in a letter his mother sent to him that found its way into his journal. Felix never got this letter in time. It takes four years for Felix to learn of his identity. He is contacted by Django in an Airwalker Dream. Immediately after this, Felix heads to the city of Amòn, where he registers his identity. He makes a conscious decision to keep his identity a secret. This is done a couple of times more in the future. Not every Avatar of Koloktos will be so quick to tell everyone who they are. Establishing Jenovale "Dear Mother. I'm off to make our country a country." Corresponding only with letters between Jinople and the Emperor, Felix, with the help of the Governor of Jinople and his old teacher, is able to unite the Jungle Province '''and make it the nation of '''Jenovale. It is the most famous diplomatic victory in all of Rybak's history, and is remembered as being the most peaceful revolution. The new nation is huge, and is easily comparable to the size of Easton. Felix also decides to connect Jinople and Vale with a railway. Not an elevated railway like in Easton, but rather a low railway that admires the beauty of Jenovale's landscape. After all the success in Jenovale, he decided it was time to reveal to the world who the Airwalker his. He writes to his mother that he will be headed to the big city. Airwalker Felix of Vale Felix was already a loved identity through the empire, so it was not at all difficult for an empire of people to warm to their new Airwalker. The Emperor gives him a room in the Capital Building. Felix declares his room in the building to be the Airwalker Room, and works with the Emperor to make it so any Airwalker can consider that room a second home. Every Airwalker after Felix spends at least one night in that room. The final thing Felix does in Albatross is he manages to make the city self sufficient with food. He livens up the farms and creates several new jobs in the farming industry. Albatross becomes the lead exporter of watermelons because of Felix. The Fall of the Manifestos and the Felix Canon Felix was lucky enough to witness the fall of history's most hated empire, and be responsible for it as well. Felix works with the Emperor for several years with planning this attack. He heads to Kural, the border city, and begins mobilizing troops, and invents one of the most influential war tactics in history. He develops the Felix Canon, a small machine that would fire bombs at great distances, something that was once unimaginable. The canon is used on several occasions afterwards. The most famous instances are the siege of Sergio, the Lexington Revolution, and is even remembered and used in the New World by King Francois '''during the Memphizian invasion of '''Santiago. Felix brings his troops about a mile East to find the Manifesto capital city of Sergio. His army marches in immediately and wins the battle with ease. He even writes to his mother "I know you hate violence, mother, but this is war." '' After taking of the Manifestos for what seemed to be for good, Felix writes to his mother that he will be returning to Vale with hopes that he'll find Sheba once more and finally marry her. Felix returns to Vale to learn that both his mother and Sheba have died years ago. Felix's most recent letters were being sent to a dead woman. Felix's Final Days Upon hearing that his mother and Sheba are both dead, Felix avoids the graveyards and runs to the '''Holy Farm' to the west, where he builds his tomb. His tomb is a tall wooden tower that can only be entered by flying for there are no doors on the ground level. The hedges around his tomb make the shape of the Flag of Sergio, a symbol that returns several times throughout history. Felix is remembered as being one of the most loved Airwalkers in history. His invention of the Felix Canon, establishment of Jenovale, and his invasion of the Manifestos have influenced history through the Mid World and even into the New World. Felix spends his final days in his tomb, and even though he's known of his mother's death for several years, he writes her one final letter with the following vague and cryptic message: "She didn't find me." It is believed that he was referring to Sheba, but that is not certain. Some believe that he had hoped that Sheba would visit him from beyond the grave, and others believe that it's much more simpler than that and that he's just referring to her premature death. Nothing is certain though, so for all we know, he could have been referring to something totally different, something not related to Sheba.